Hyrule's Boogieman
by Demonbuster
Summary: Hyrule has a Boogieman of it's own...


#Hyrule's Boogieman

By: Scott Gauley

Author's note, italic text indicates thought. 

It had been about three days since Link and Alexi had their confrontation with Ganon and his sorcerer friend, Abranon. Alexi was sitting in his chambers reading a book about the history of Hyrule and all it's legends. Alexi was really starting to love being in Hyrule, although he will always miss the planet Earth and his friends and family. He'd also learned that the planet was "Earth" as well, only difference was that earth was spelled with a "U" instead of the "E", like it was back home for him. Hyrule was so beautiful and was such a magical place filled with life._ I really could get used to this place... Man, can't believe Link and Zelda are expecting a little one I wonder if it's a boy or a girl, well guess I'll find out in nine month's or so.. I'm really happy for them, they deserve each other. _Alexi thought to himself. Then he put down the book and looked out the window. The sun was setting, and what a beautiful sunset it was; the sun was magnificently large over the horizon, the sunburst bathed the sky in an ominous orange and red glow. Everything in Alexi's chambers was bathed in orange by the rays of the setting sun.

There were a few small clouds in the sky, which were now pinkish orange from the sunrays. Alexi got up and opened the balcony doors and stepped out and took a breath of Hryule's fresh air, he'd never smelled air like that before. There was just something in the atmosphere that gave the air a unique smell of freshness that couldn't be found on Earth. The wind had a slight warm breeze to it as well. _Man, the people here have been blessed with a world so rich in beauty, I just hope that future generations don't ruin it._ Just then Alexi heard a knock at his chambers door. Alexi stepped back in, closed the balcony doors and opened his chambers door to see, Link. "Hi Alexi, will you be joining me and Zelda for dinner?" Asked Link. "Sure will," replied Alexi. Then the two of them walked downstairs. 

At dinner everyone was quietly eating their food and sipping down their drinks. Alexi decided to make conversation. "So Zelda have you two decided on a wedding date?" Asked Alexi. "Yes, Link and me have. We've decided to have it in two month's, when the weather is best in Hyrule." And Zelda then looked over at her future husband and smiled at him. Link humbly smiled back at her. "I think that's wonderful that you two are getting married, you make the perfect couple", said Impa. "Thank you", the two of them, Link and Zelda replied exactly at the same time. Zelda and Link looked over at each other and the two of them shared a laugh. Alexi stopped eating, all of this love stuff was starting to feel a little depressed, and alone. "Hey uh, I'm gonna go upstairs and relax, I'll see you three later," said Alexi. Then he got up and started walking away from the dining hall. "You're done? Why Alexi you've hardly touched your food," said Zelda with a little bit of concern in her voice. "Oh, I'm fine. I just don't feel hungry right now," and with that Alexi left the dining hall and went upstairs.

"Nathan! Hanna! Have you two finished brushing your teeth?" Said a woman, who was Nathan and Hanna's mother. "Yes mother, we're going off to bed now," replied a young girl who was about ten years of age, she had long blonde hair and green eyes, her younger brother Nathan was about seven, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of them were skinny and very friendly children. They and their mother and father lived in Kakariko Village. On their way to their rooms, Nathan clutched Hanna's right arm, no doubt the young Nathan was afraid. Hanna looked down at her little brother, she was scared too, a demon called "The Trojyman" (Hryule's Boogieman) had been scaring and tormenting them both for a while now. "Nathan, I know you're scared, I'm scared too. I wish we could do something about him, but we can't, and mother and father don't believe us," said Hanna to her brother Nathan. "Hanna please sleep with me tonight, I'm so scared, what if he takes me away tonight? Like all the other children we hear about that The Trojyman scared?" This thought terrified Hanna, she knew all too well that the legends said that if The Trojyman can scare a child almost literally to death, he may take that child back with him to the realm that The Trojyman lives in and torment that child for the rest of eternity. "Okay Nathan, I'll stay with you tonight, just please try not to be afraid of him. I know that it's hard, he scares me too, but we can't allow him to take us away, so we gotta be brave. Okay?" Nathan looked up at his sister, "I.. I'll try Hanna," said Nathan as he started to tremble. The two of them entered Nathan's room and crawled into bed. Nathan held onto his older sister. The too of them looked over at a clock in Nathan's room, it read 8:34 PM. "Well we have a few more hours before he show's up, well you know maybe he won't show up tonight, I hope he doesn't," whispered Hanna to her brother. "I hope not Hanna." Just then Hanna and Nathan's mother came in. She was about thirty-five years old, five feet, four inches tall, blonde hair and she had green eyes like her daughter Hanna did, her husband had blue eyes like her son Nathan did. "I thought I'd find you in here Hanna. You two still scared about The Trojyman? Well look, he's a myth, he's not real, he's just made up. And you two have over active imaginations. You'll be fine." Then Hanna and Nathan's mother looked over at Hanna. "Hanna, you can't keep sleeping with your brother, you're getting to be a big girl. Pretty soon you'll have to go back and sleep in your room, okay?" Hanna looked at her mother with great concern and distress, "but mother-"

But before she could finish Hanna's mother cut her off, "No buts, okay?" 

"Okay mother."

"Good, well goodnight you too." 

Hanna and Nathan's mother gave them both a kiss goodnight and left.

It was now midnight at Hanna and Nathan didn't get an ounce of sleep, they held on to each other bracing for the inevitable. But... It never came. After a while they let go of each other and were rather quite relieved that The Trojyman didn't pay them a visit. Hanna looked over at her brother and a small smile fell across her pretty little face. "I guess he didn't show up tonight," said Hanna. Nathan smiled too, "Yeah! I guess so," and then the two of them began to drift asleep, finally. 

At three in the morning there was a slight flash of light in Nathan's room. When the light subsided, a figure stood at the foot of Nathan's bed. The figure was about six feet tall; it was dressed in a black cloak with a hood covering the top of its head. It had claws at the ends of its fingers, but it's face, its face was by far the worst... It had two glowing bright red eyes, fangs, pale skin, and two small horns that came out at the top of its head. The figure standing at the foot of young Nathan's bed was no doubt, The Trojyman. It crept ever so slightly over to the left side of the bed where Hanna was sleeping. _Well isn't this nice. The two of them are together, again! _The Trojyman thought as it crept up to Hanna's side of the bed. The Trojyman reached out with it's left hand and brushed Hanna's cheek gently-almost lovingly. "Wake up, my child," said The Trojyman, it's appearance and voice were terrifying enough to slice fear into the hearts of even the most valiant of hero's, now just imagine what effect this would have on a child. Hanna awoke and blinked her eyes; she looked up and saw The Trojyman grinning at her. Hanna was paralyzed by fear. She couldn't even scream, all she could do was look at this unearthly demon scaring her to death. "Thought I forgot about you two tonight, didn't you? Well that's just what I wanted you to think, hehheh. I've come for YOU Hanna, hahahaha!!" Then the Trojyman reached out for Hanna, with inhumanly hands, the hands with claws at the ends. Hanna then mustered the strength to let out a scream. Nathan awoke and saw The Trojyman reaching for his sister, trying to take her away. Nathan was scared to death, then The Trojyman grabbed Hanna and tried to pull her out of bed. Then something happened inside Nathan, his fear was replaced by rage, she was he older sister, and she needed help, he had to help her. "NO!! Don't touch her!" Yelled Nathan as he grabbed a small club he kept under his pillow and whacked The Trojyman. It released Hanna and looked at Nathan. "So, you wanna come with your sister huh? Well I shouldn't separate family mwahahaha!!" Said the Trojyman as it lashed out for Nathan with its claws, trying to get him on the face, Nathan dodged and fell off the bed. Just then, there came a voice, "What the heck is going on down there!" It was Hanna and Nathan's father. "Oh, too bad, well I'll be seeing you two again tomorrow night, sweet dreams! Hahaha!!" Said the Trojyman, then there was a small burst of light, then he was gone. A couple of seconds later Hanna and Nathan's father opened the door and stepped in. "What's all the racket about huh? Any of you care to speak up?" Said their father. "Father it was The Trojyman! He-" "Hanna! Your mother and I have heard just about enough of this Trojyman nonsense! Now the both of you stop this nonsense at once! The Trojyman is not real! He's make-believe! Now I don't want to hear another word about him out of either one of you! Got it?" "Yes father," replied Hanna, "Yes," replied Nathan. "All right, Hanna get into your room and go to sleep," Said their father. Hanna got up and walked off to her room. Then their father left and went back to bed.

Alexi awoke in his bed and slept pretty well the past night. He looked over at his clock and is read 7:57 AM. Alexi decided it was time to get up. Link said that he would take him to Kakariko Village for the first time since Alexi was here. Alexi really wanted to see the village and try to make some new friends._ Strange_. He thought._ Been here for a while and I'm just now getting around to seeing Kakariko Village. Well maybe if peace could stay in this land for more than a day I would have gotten to see it a lot sooner. But oh well._ Alexi then got up, went to his bathroom, brushed his teeth and showered. After getting all cleaned up Alexi stepped out, dried himself off and went to his closet. He picked up his freshly clean set of tan coveralls with the "No demon" patch on right shoulder, and slipped into it, and slapped on his elbow pads. After he combed his hair he decided to get some breakfast. He entered the dining hall to find Impa sitting down enjoying her breakfast. "Good morning Impa, may I join you for breakfast?" "Please," she said. Alexi found an empty chair and sat down. Just then a royal waiter who was in the dining hall walked up to Alexi. "Good morning Mr. Vinagrada, your usual round cakes and a scrambled Cucco egg, with orange juice this morning?" Asked the royal waiter. "Yes please," replied Alexi. The royal waiter then walked off to tell the chief what to make. "So Impa, where's Link and Zelda?" Asked Alexi.

"Probably still sleeping."

"How are feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine. You?"

"Good."

"So, do you like Hyrule?"

"Oh yes! This is such a beautiful and magical land."

"Well that is Hyrule. I remember when I was a young girl, I still lived in Kakariko village, and my father came up to me and told me that it was time to start learning how to be a royal servant. That I would work at the castle during the day, and rest here at night. When I first saw the castle, I was just... Wow! I never new people could build such things." Alexi then smiled what she said. "I know how that feels, and yeah, this is a beautiful castle," he said. Just then Link came walking down the stairs. "Good morning everyone," said Link. "Man I don't know about you two, but I'm starving," said as he sat down at the breakfast table.

After a nice breakfast Link and Alexi walked over to Kakariko Village. The two of them climbed the steps, which led up to the small, but growing village. "Here we are Alexi, Kakariko Village," said Link. Alexi took a look around and saw several houses, a water well, several children playing, carpenters scurrying about. And of course, a gigantic windmill. "I'll show you around," said Link.

"Hey Jerima, I don't think that's a good idea, you shouldn't be playing with those gravestones," said a young kid. There were about seven other young kids no older than twelve in the Kakariko graveyard messing around. "Who asked you twerp!" Said Jerima, who was the oldest and a bully to everyone else. Just then Hanna and Nathan entered the graveyard. Hanna folded her arms and watched Jerima doing his usual dumb things. "Hey Zedika, does that guy ever do anything smart?" Asked Hanna to her friend Zedika, who was a young boy about her age. Zedika scoffed at Jerima, "I'd be surprised if he ever did one thing smart in his whole life." Hanna let out a small laugh. "Hey Zedika, you won't believe what happened last night," said Hanna. "Oh no! Let me guess The Trojyman paid you and Nathan another visit? Man I'd watch it, if you're not careful you'll disappear like all the rest, have you told anyone else about this?" Asked Zedika. "Yeah, our parents, but they don't believe us." Just then Jerima's stupidity prevailed; he messed around with one of the gravestones long enough that a couple of Poe's jumped out. All the children started screaming and shouting. "See! I told you!" Said one kid. "Poe's! Let's get out of here!" Said another. Then in a panic, everyone started running. Hanna and Nathan were caught in the middle and were pushed down. The rest of the children didn't pay any attention to what they did; they just kept on running and screaming. 

Link was about to take Alexi into the graveyard when all of a sudden a whole bunch of kids came running out shouting and screaming. "What the?" Said Alexi. "Poe's! Run for your lives!" Shouted a young child. "Oh not again! Come on Alexi!" Said Link. And the two of them unsheathed their swords and ran into into the graveyard. "Look!" Shouted Alexi. Near the grave keeper's hut, Hanna and Nathan were surrounded by two Poe's who looked really pissed at being disturbed. "Hey! Pick on someone else!" Shouted Link. The two Poe's turned their attention away from Hanna and Nathan and onto Link and Alexi. "Oh you must be joking! Those things are dangerous?" Said Alexi. "Don't let their appearance fool you, they can be pretty vicious! Believe me, I know. Spread out! I'll take the on the right, you get the one on the left," said Link. "Right, let's fry these suckers real good." Link stepped in front of his Poe, revved up his sword Bellaira, and zapped the Poe. It disappeared instantly after being zapped. "Ha! How'd you like the taste of that!" Said Link. Alexi stood next to his Poe and had Excalibur ready. Just then, the Poe reached out with its lantern and tried to attack Alexi. Alexi dodged it. "You think your gay lantern can stop me?" Said Alexi. Alexi twirled around and did his spin attack on the Poe. It let out a slight shriek and then it vaporized. "Ha, that's what I thought," said Alexi. The two of them then sheathed their swords, and walked up to Hanna and Nathan. "Hey you two kids okay?" Asked Link. "Yes, thank you so much! Hey! You're Link! Oh wow! I never thought I'd actually meet The Hero of Time!" Said Hanna. "Well, I try not to think of myself as this big hero; I'm just a regular peasant who did what he was called upon to do," said Link. Hanna smiled and blushed slightly from being in the presence of a big hero. Then Hanna looked over at Alexi, and a look of curiosity sprang across her face, she'd never seen anybody who looked like that, and dressed like that in her whole life. "Who's that?" She asked. "Oh, this is my partner, his name's Alexi. He's The Demonbuster," said Link. "Nice to meet you," said Alexi. "My name's Hanna, and this is my younger brother Nathan," said Hanna introducing them both. "We live here in Kakariko Village," she added. Just then a thought sprang into Nathan's head;_ Wait a minute! That guy's a demonbuster! Maybe he could help us!_ "Hanna! Maybe they can help us!" Said Nathan. Link and Alexi exchanged a puzzled look. Then the two of them got down on one knee to make themselves level to Hanna and Nathan's height. "Help you with what?" Asked Link. "Well, you see we have this problem, this demon keeps coming out at night to scare us. Maybe you've heard of it, it's called "The Trojyman," said Hanna. Link gasped. He'd heard all about the legends of The Trojyman, but he'd never encountered it. Link's heart immediately went out to the two children. "What's "The Trojyman?" Asked Alexi. Link turned to face his partner. "Well I've never seen it, but legends tell of a frightening figure that comes out at night to scare young children, if it can scare a kid good enough, it can take the child back with him to the realm in which it lives, see Alexi this thing feeds off of children's fears, and the more it scares them, the more power it gains over them, until finally it has enough power to take the child back with it to the realm in which it resides in," said Link. _So this thing is kind of like The Boogieman in my world... Oh I remember him all too well..._ Thought Alexi, who then shuddered. "Hanna, Nathan, we'll be happy to help you and rid that thing from this world," said Link. "Yes, we will!" Said Alexi. "Yay!!" Shouted the young children. "Come on guys we'll show you where we live!" Said Nathan. The four of them then left the graveyard. When they goy out Hanna pointed to a small house that was near the gate which led up to Death Mountain. "See that house, that's ours. Be outside the door at 11:00 O' clock tonight, then when our parents are asleep, we'll let you in and you two and get him!" Said Hanna. Link didn't like the idea of being in a house without the owner's permission, but these children needed help, and by gum he was gonna help 'em!! "All right, we'll be here at 11 O'clock," said Link. The two young children nodded, and ran off. When they were gone, link turned to face his partner. "You know, I'd like to find out more about this "Trojyman" Alexi," said Link. "Yeah, me too." Then Link snapped one of his fingers and said; "Oh you know what!? We're right here in Kakariko right?" Alexi nodded. "Well in Impa's old house there's bookshelves just stacked with old books. I'm sure we can find something, come on." Then the two of them headed off for Impa's old house. 

On their way to Impa's old house painful memories came rushing back to Alexi; memories of The Boogieman scaring him as a child. "Hey Link, I wanna talk to you about something," said Alexi. "What is it?" Alexi, despite being the hero that he was, was almost afraid to talk to Link about the experiences that plagued his mind when he was a child. "Well Link, in my world, we have an entity similar to "The Trojyman," except he doesn't kidnap children, and he's called "The Boogieman," it's a demon that comes out of children's closets late at night and scares the living daylights out of them." "Go on," said Link. "Well when I was a child living in The Soviet Union, The Boogieman would come out of my closet and scare me, sometimes almost to death, literally, I was afraid of telling my parents about it. Because they would most likely spank me for saying such things. I told my older sisters, but they just laughed at me and said: The Boogieman is a myth, concocted by people long ago to scare children. No one ever believed me, and The Boogieman kept scaring me up until the time I moved to America. Then he stopped, I guess he didn't know where I was. But when I became The Demonbuster, I made a vow to track him down and eradicate him, so that he would never be able to scare anymore children, ever! But I never could find him... And now here I am, in Hyrule and some kids need our help, and I don't want to let them down. We gotta track this demon down and kill it! Before he hurts someone else!" Link and Alexi stopped walking. "Alexi, I'm sorry about what happened to you when you were a child, but rest assured, we will get him!" A small smile then fall on Alexi's face. "Well Alexi come on, we got some books to look at." Alexi nodded and Link gave him a slight pat on the back and the two continued their hike to Impa's old house.

After about a couple of hours of looking through dozens and dozens of books, Link found something- Link had just turned a page in a book titled "Spirits and demons of the supernatural" and saw what he was looking for. "Alexi come over here, look at this, I finally found something," said Link. Alexi put down the book he was reading and walked over to Link. "What is it?" Asked Alexi. "Take a look at this." Alexi walked up to Link and looked at the book he was reading. Alexi saw a picture of a demon that perfectly fit the description of "The Trojyman." And next to the picture there was a description about the demon, except in the book it was called: "The Childtaker," "Alexi listen to this, it says here that The Childtaker is a supernatural demon possessing great amounts of power, but it's bigger power he gets from frightening children, meaning it feeds off their fears. Once it feeds off that child's fears long enough, it has enough power to kidnap the child and take it back with him to the realm in which he resides in." When Link finished Alexi looked at the picture of The Trojyman, or The Childtaker, it was hideous! Fangs, demented face, claws, glowing red eyes, and two small horns growing out of its head. "That thing is ugly," Alexi commented. "Tell me about it," said Link. "Man Link, just imagine how many children this thing has taken over the centuries. Well not again, his kidnapping days are over!" "I'll drink to that!" Link said as he put down the book. He then looked at the clock in Impa's old house; 6:54 PM, it read. "Well Alexi, I think we should head back now, I'm sure Zelda's pretty worried about me by now." Alexi nodded and the two of them headed off to Hyrule castle.

Hanna and Nathan had just finished brushing their teeth and now were heading off to their bedrooms. On their way there Hanna looked around to see if their parents were around, they weren't. "Nathan wait," she said in a whispery voice. "Yes Hanna?" Asked Nathan. 

"You know the plan right Nathan?"

"Yeah, we go to our rooms and crawl into bed, and wait for 11 O'clock, then we go to the front door and let the hero's in!" Hanna nodded, "That's right, now we better get to bed before mother comes to tuck us in," Hanna said. Nathan nodded and walked off to his room. Hanna did the same. She entered her room and crawled into bed._ O sure hope those two can help us..._ She thought worriedly. Just then her mother came in to say goodnight. She walked over to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Hanna, sleep well. And remember, no more of this Trojyman nonsense," she said to her daughter. "Okay mother," replied Hanna. Hanna's mother then blew out the lamp in her daughter's room, walked out and shut the door behind her. Hanna looked at her clock. 8:42 PM, it read. Hanna then let out a sigh and tried to relax.

Inside Hyrule castle things went pretty quiet that evening. At dinner Link explained everything to Zelda, who was now more than concerned for the young children. Link was in Zelda's chambers talking to her more about the situation. Link was sitting down in a chair, while Zelda paced around a bit in her chambers. "I just can't believe that thing is real! I mean grew up believing that it was nothing more than a myth," said Zelda. "Well that thing IS real Zelda, I just know it! And these kids need help." Zelda then stopped pacing and sat down on her bed. "Poor kids, they must be terrified," she said with great concern in her voice. Zelda had always been a warm, gentle, kindhearted person. And Link knew that she got easily upset and concerned. Link got up walked over to her, knelt down and held her delicate hands in his. "Sweetheart, don't worry about a thing, after tonight, The Trojyman will be history! Alexi and me will see to that!" Zelda looked up at Link. Zelda smiled a little bit and looked over at her clock, it was 10:30. "Well Link, you better get going, good luck." Then she leaned over and slipped him a kiss. "Hey, careful is my middle name!" Zelda then gave him one of "those" looks. Link smiled at her, blew her a kiss and walked out.

After getting the guard at the guard tower to let down the drawbridge, Alexi and Link made the five-minute drive to Kakariko Village. Shortly before Alexi parked, a Stalchild came up out of the ground and walked towards the sports car, but it was quickly run over and smashed by the wheels. "Man! I really hate those things! They're gonna scratch up to paint!" Said Alexi as he parked the Trans Am. "Well here are, Kakariko Village," said Alexi. The two of them stepped out and hiked up to Hanna and Nathan's house. 

Nathan was sitting at the front door while Hanna kept a look out for Link and Alexi by the window. Just then she saw two figures walk up towards the house. "They're here! I'll let them in," said Hanna. She then walked up to the door and opened it. "Come on, this way guys," Hanna said in a really low whispery voice, being careful not to wake her parents up. The four then entered Nathan's room. Hanna then went over the plan with Link and Alexi. Again, her voice was whispery, "Okay guys, we picked the hiding spots for you, Link, you'll hide just under the bed, Alexi is it? Well hide right there, in that little corner. The Trojyman will never see you there. Me and Nathan will pretend we're asleep in his bed. Well let's get him!" Alexi and Link nodded and took up they're positions, eagerly waiting to fry that demon. Alexi unsheathed Excalibur and set his SFA meter to "Silent scanning mode," a mode that it scans, but doesn't beep. It didn't take long, soon there was a small burst of light in the room, The Trojyman had made his cunning appearance. It then walked over to Nathan's bed and saw Hanna and Nathan "sleeping" together. "Rise and shine little darlings! Hehheh," it said. Hanna and Nathan looked up at the Trojyman; it had a real evil grin across its face. "Now you're mine! No one can save you! Mwahahaha!" Then the Trojyman extended its claws. Hanna and Nathan were terrified. _That's right! Fear! Give it to me!_ Then Alexi knew it was time to act. He sidestepped out of his corner and pointed Excalibur at the Trojyman. "Freeze clown! Demonbuster! And you're busted!" He said, pointing Excalibur at him. Then Link rolled out from under the bed and pointed his sword "Bellaira" at the Trojyman. "That's right!" Said Link. The Trojyman was taken aback. It started to back away from Link and Alexi ever so slightly. For it's entire existence, The Trojyman had been giving nothing but fear, now for the first time ever, it actually felt fear. "Not so tough now are ya?" Said Alexi. The Trojyman tried to hide its fear by chuckling. "You fool's!" It said, then there was a burst of light and it was gone, no doubt it departed back to its realm like a coward. "Dang! We waited too long! We should have just fired at it! Now it got away!" Said Link, barely keeping his voice below a whisper. Hanna and Nathan jumped out of bed and walked up to Link and Alexi. "H... H.. He got away! Oh no! Now he's gonna come back and he's gonna get us!" Nathan said with lots of panic in his voice. Link put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "No son! Don't worry, he won't get you, we won't let him!" Said Link. "Yeah, don't worry Nathan, I'm sure these guys will take him out!" Said Hanna. Nathan then clutched onto his sister. Link and Alexi took great pity for these children. They both felt like they failed them. _But we'll nail him next time!_ Thought Link. Alexi fiddled with his SFA meter and examined the readings it took of The Trojyman. "Fascinating! Link I think I've found something that might prove useful." Link then turned to face Alexi. "What is it?" Link said curiously. "Well Link we know that The Trojyman is an inter-dimensional being, meaning he can travel at will from his realm to ours, well according to this that flash of light we saw was actually a warp rift, also once he leaves, the warp rift remains open for a matter of seconds, meaning if we were to step into it, we could fallow him into his realm." Link looked a little worried at this statement, "Alexi... What are you suggesting? That we fallow him into his realm?" Alexi hesitated for a couple of seconds, but then spoke; "well only if we have to, and well what about those kids huh? He'd kidnapped a lot of children over the centuries, and I for one would like to end their torment and get them back! Following him into his own realm is exceptionally dangerous, but it's worth the risk in my opinion!" _He's right... _Thought Link. "Okay Alexi, I agree with you? So what's the plan?" But before Alexi and Link could talk about it, there came a flap from Hanna's room. "What was that?" Asked Link. "I don't know, let's check it out, he might be back." Alexi and Link then slowly walked over to Hanna's room, but half way there the two of them heard a slam. When they turned around they saw the door to Nathan's room was closed! "We've been had!" Said Link as they both came rushing to Nathan's door. Link tried the door handle but it was somehow locked. "We gotta get this open! Alexi help me!" 

Inside Nathan's room Hanna and Nathan were backed into a corner, younger Nathan standing in front of his sister to protect her. The Trojyman slowly advanced towards them; and it looked pissed! "Well, I see that you hired some people to get rid of me! That's pretty sneaky, and I thought we were friends. I'm afraid you're going to have to suffer horribly now!" Then the Trojyman raised its right hand and swiped its claws over Nathan's face, hitting his nose and cheek; Nathan instantly fell to the ground screaming. "Stop it! You monster leave him alone!!" Screamed Hanna, but The Trojyman ignored her. Just then the door gave way and Link and Alexi came rushing in. But before Link and Alexi could react, the Trojyman grabbed Nathan and disappeared. "Quickly after him!!" Shouted Link, then the two of them ran up to the spot where The Trojyman disappeared. Then all of a sudden Link and Alexi vanished in a flash of brilliant light-just like The Trojyman.

Alexi and Link emerged in the Trojyman's man realm and started looking around. The place looked absolutely and utterly weird. There were objects of items unfamiliar to Link and Alexi floating around in the sky, which had a brilliant purple glow about it. There was no grass anywhere whatsoever, just a road that had yellow and red stripes all over it. The place looked like some sort of twisted Alice in Wonderland reality. The two looked behind them and saw a small vortex, no doubt the vortex in which they came in from. "Alexi, that must be where he enters our world from, and it's our ticket home," said Link. "Yeah Link, but remember, we're on his turf now, so be careful." The two of them then started walking and exploring the strange realm they were in, then the two of them saw something that caught their eyes; a giant water bubble sitting on the ground, and inside were well over two hundred children! "Look!" Shouted Alexi, "That must be where he keeps the children that he's taken!" Said Link. Then the two of them ran up to the bubble, took out their swords and tried to pop it, but without much success. "Link, I think only The Trojyman can break this bubble..." Said Alexi with great disappointment. "Alexi, see if you can find Nathan." Alexi and Link could hear the children shouting, wanting them to help them. Alexi looked around, he kids dressed pretty up-to-date, and some wearing very old clothes that people wore centuries ago. "Link, look at these kids! Some of them must have been in here for centuries, and haven't aged a bit!" Link looked around at the many different boys and girls who were trapped in there. "I think maybe that's because time doesn't exist here, so these could be in here for a thousand years and not have aged a day! Oh, these poor children. Don't worry kids! We'll get you out!" Alexi then turned to Link, "I don't see Nathan, and Link once we get these kids out and return them back to Hyrule... Well, some of them won't have any parents to come home to, some of these children have outlived them..." "Well we'll just have to find them new homes, give them a second lease on life! Life that The Trojyman has taken from these children, it is long passed due since he paid for his crimes!" 

"I'll drink to that Link!" Then Alexi walked up to the bubble. "Hey! Have any of you kids seen "the newest arrival here?" Asked Alexi. Then a young girl got as close as she could to the bubble. "Yes, poor guy... The Trojyman carried him off to... To... "The tormenting chamber," it's over there." Then the girl pointed to a weird and demented looking building. A building that looked like something out of Dr. Seuss, but evil looking. "Thanks!" Said Alexi and Link and Alexi took off for it. 

Once inside Alexi and Link looked around, trying to find The Trojyman. Just then they heard a scream, it was no doubt Nathan being tortured. Alexi and Link became ever so pissed! They unsheathed their swords, readied their shields and took off in the direction they heard the scream from. 

Nathan was tied up in some demented looking chair while The Trojyman used some pretty painful torture techniques on him. Nathan couldn't take much more of this torment. "Have you ever heard of, electroshock my child? Mwahahahaha! Oh what fun we'll have now Nathan!" Just then two beams struck The Trojyman. "Mwaaaah!" It screamed out in pain. "Pick on somebody your own size, you bastard!" Shouted Link as he fired off another beam from his sword, this beam also struck home and almost knocked The Trojyman off his feat. "You'll regret coming here, hero's!" The Trojyman shouted as it released bolts of lightning from its fingers. Alexi and Link quickly dodged them. Alexi aimed Excalibur and fired off a bright white beam at The Trojyman. The Trojyman dodged that one and shot a beam at Alexi from his eyes. Alexi reflected it with his sword and The Trojyman's own attack hit him instead. "Eyaaaah!" It cried out. "How do you like someone fighting back at you huh!?" Shouted Alexi. "Ooooh! You'll die! Both of you!" Then with incredible speed The Trojyman jumped up in the air and landed on Alexi's back, The Trojyman then tried clawing at Alexi's back but before he could connect a red beam hit him it the chest; knocking him to the ground. Alexi quickly got up and rammed Excalibur in the Trojyman's chest. "Uhhh!" It yelled as it started to die. Alexi withdrew Excalibur and readied himself for the finishing blow. But before he could Link ran up to The Trojyman and stuck his blade right in The Trojyman's throat. "Never again will you ever harm another child!" Said Link. The Trojyman wiggled around a bit, then it stopped, dead. Link withdrew his sword and watched The Trojyman's dead body disappear. Alexi and Link then ran up to Nathan and untied him. "It's okay Nathan. He won't hurt you or anyone else ever again! And now we'll take you home to your family," said Link. "Thank you, Hero of Time," said Nathan weakly. Link smiled and picked Nathan up and carried him off in his arms. Link looked over at his partner who was also smiling at Nathan. "Alexi, you okay?" "Yeah Link, I'm just glad we got rid of that monster. And now it's time to bring those other children home." 

After about five minutes of walking Alexi and Link walked up to the giant bubble that held all the children imprisoned. And they watched as the bubble disappeared. The children were astonished. "It's okay kids! The Trojyman won't be bothering anyone ever again! And we're here to take you home to Hyrule!" Said Link. Then all the children started cheering and yelling. But the cheering and yelling was short lived, without warning there was rumbling, it felt like an earthquake. Alexi looked up and saw the sky tearing apart, and the ground splitting open. "Oh no! Link, Now that the Trojyman is no more, this realm can't sustain itself, and it's collapsing all around us! We gotta get these kids out of here now!" Link turned to face the children. "Okay kids now follow us! We know the way out, come quickly!" Said Link and then everyone took off as fast as they could. Within minutes everything was getting worse, they didn't have much time left. "Look! There it is! The vortex, and it's shrinking!!" Shouted Alexi. "Hurry! We don't have much time Link!" "Follow me children!" Said Link as he carried Nathan in his arms. Link and Alexi reached the shrinking vortex and ran through it, and the rest of the children did the same. Everyone made it through okay. 

In was pretty peaceful in Hyrule Field. It was about 4:45 in the morning, and the sun was just starting to rise. Then there was a clasp of thunder! Soon child after child began appearing in the field. Until finally all 278 of them were through. Link got up and shook his head and looked around. He saw that every child had made it through. Link let out a sigh of relief._ Another job well done!_

Later in the afternoon all the children that still had families were united, including Nathan, whose parents and sister were thrilled that was okay. But the rest whose families were long dead were staying at Hyrule castle. There was about 150 kids straying there. And they were driving the castle servants insane! Alexi was sleeping in his chambers. And Link was talking to Zelda in her chambers. "Well Zelda, we did it, we got the children back, but what are we going to do with them?" Asked Link. Zelda smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can find homes for all of them, in the meantime. They'll stay here."

"I'm sure they'll drive the castle guards and servants nuts!" Zelda let out a laugh. "Yes, that I'm sure they'll do. Come here my hero!" 

"Is that an order, your highness?"

"You bet it is! Now come here!" Link obeyed and Zelda just took him in her arms and gave him one of the longest and biggest kisses he ever had. When she broke the kiss. Link looked at her and smiled. "Oh Link, you did such a brave thing, I'm so glad you helped those children, and I know you'll make a wonderful father." "Thank you," he said as he held onto her. Then Link let out a big yawn. He really exhausted and drained out. "Well my princess I'm going to retire to my chambers now. See you in the morning." Then he slipped Zelda one last kiss goodnight and retired to his chambers for the rest of the evening and night.

Epilogue

After a couple of weeks all the children found loving family's to live with. Zelda and Link continued to prepare for their wedding. And peace had returned to Hyrule... For now....


End file.
